


First Time

by BlackCrow1886



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Top John, Underage Sex, Virgin Sherlock, Virgin!Lock, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrow1886/pseuds/BlackCrow1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock just wants to snog in John's basement, but John has other ideas...</p><p>For tumblr user jawnlocked-in-221b!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Sherlock just wants to snog in John’s basement, but it seems John has other ideas…

Sherlock had spent the night at John’s house three times this week, and each time it led to midnight snogging sessions on the sofa in the dark haired teen’s basement, where they always stayed. By snogging, of course I mean completely and utterly hot make-out stints between the two where they moaned hoarsely into each other’s mouths and tangled their tongues until they were sore.

This time, John was laying long-ways on the couch, and Sherlock was hovering above him, venturing just lower than his mouth. His lips were brushing over the soft spot on John’s neck, administering shy kitten licks to his Adam’s apple, and John looked ready to come in his pants. It made Sherlock smile that he was able to do this to his boyfriend.

They’d never had sex before, not actual, real sex, but John slowly reached back to cup Sherlock’s arse with one hand, his other seizing the dark curls above him and making the brunette look him in the eyes. “Is this alright?” Surely he’d meant to sound more sure of himself, not like he was a child asking permission to color on the walls.

Even to his own surprise, Sherlock nodded. John crushed their lips together and slowly kneaded the globe of Sherlock’s arse cheek, loving the low sounds it pulled from his Sherlock’s mouth. They were both sixteen, barely sixteen, but this seemed right.

Suddenly, John was over Sherlock, unbuttoning his shirt and unclasping his pants. Sherlock’s eyes closed and his lips parted in a surprised yet pleasured gasp as his shirt was worked off his shoulders. He helped John with his own clothes until they were both completely naked, panting from frantic touches.

The blonde sucked dark hickey into Sherlock’s collar bone and pulled a small packet of lube and a condom from his back pocket. So he’d been waiting for this? Sherlock didn’t know whether to feel flattered or frightened, but John lips were slowly getting closer to the pink skin of his nipple and it felt so good he didn’t have the will to protest.

John opened the small packet, keeping himself attached to any part of Sherlock’s skin by his mouth as he opened the small packet and slicked his first two fingers. Sherlock’s eyes were closed, but he felt John sit up and slowly pull his legs apart. He opened his eyes out of nervousness to watch what was happening. John kept eye contact with him as he pressed his first finger against his tight, puckered entrance.

Sherlock moaned involuntarily at the cold liquid there, and a hand suddenly gripped his cock. He threw his head back, curls covering his eyes as the finger pressed in all of the way, the hand on his member stroking his length to distract him. John had worked two fingers in by the time Sherlock was nearly begging for John to fuck him. He didn’t know what this feeling was, but he knew he wanted more, harder, faster, thicker, deeper…

John worked a third finger inside him, wanting Sherlock to be prepped properly, when Sherlock cried out at the top of his lungs. Precum was leaking from his tip and John squeezed his base hard so he couldn’t blow his load yet.

“Wait till I’m inside you,” he whispered, voice heavy with lust. He pulled his fingers out, earning a whimper from his partner, rolled on the condom, and slicked himself up. Lining up and slowly pushing in, he hadn’t even gotten the head past Sherlock’s stretched rim when the man beneath him pushed himself down onto John’s dick. He sunk halfway and John groaned his surprise and pleasure.

Sherlock was panting, breathing heavily, not really paying attention to anything but the pleasure of having the blonde inside him, and when John started to move it was heaven. Soon the sound of slapping flesh on flesh filled the room, John bottoming out on every inward thrust. “Harder,” Sherlock begged. “Faster, oh!” John’s hands were gripping his hips so hard, there was bound to be bruises there tomorrow, and he’d wear them proudly.

John angled his hips differently and hit a spot Sherlock didn’t even know he had, and he saw stars. Sherlock came first, his milky white cum shooting across his chest and stomach. John followed shortly after, filling the condom and slipping out of the the dark haired boy. He tied the condom and threw it aside, collapsing onto Sherlock and kissing him sloppily.

“Amazing,” he whispered gently. “Brilliant. You were so good.”

“As were you, John.” Sherlock mumbled back. “As were you.”

 


End file.
